Firey and Leafy
This page describes the interactions between Leafy and Firey. A lot of fans call this relationship "Fireafy". Episodes suggesting a friendship In Gardening Hero, when Leafy got killed by Spongy, Firey was disappointed. In episode 22, when both Firey and Flower were falling in the lake, Leafy saved Firey from dying. In episode 23, Leafy was really happy to be in the final 4 with Firey. Leafy offered to give Firey the larger boat because she knows he can't touch water during the challenge. When Flower shoved Firey in the lake, Leafy tried to rescue him but got burned in the process (and Firey fell in the water and died). In episode 24, Leafy said she would rather be with Firey because he appreciates her presence. Firey was also sad that Leafy wasn't coming back and bet his life's earnings on her and yelled that he wanted her back. In Return of the Hang Glider, Leafy said she was going to be happy if any of them win. At the end of the same episode, Firey wanted to apologize to Leafy and when the others wanted to kill her because she bought the island, he flew on a hang glider and saved her. He then apologized and said what he wanted most was her, not Dream Island, and would rather be with her whether they were on Dream Island or not. As Leafy is being eliminated in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, the camera zooms in on Firey, who appears to be concerned. (for a split second though, you can see a slight smirk on Firey.) In Return of the Hang Glider, Firey saves Leafy from getting crushed. In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Firey is one of the few who doesn't hunt Leafy down. Episodes suggesting a conflict In Bowling, Now with Explosions!, after Speaker Box told Firey he won immunity, Leafy replied angrily to this, with Firey re-replying that she's "Green with envy!" Earlier in the episode, after Leafy subtracted points off of everyone, Firey subtracted Leafy's points for taking his. In Don't Pierce My Flesh, when Firey was glad Rocky was gone, Leafy told him that wasn't nice. In Don't Pierce My Flesh, when Leafy said that they should use both replacement boxes, Firey shouted that they couldn't use both. Again in Hurtful!, Firey was happy when Spongy was eliminated and Leafy told him that wasn't nice. In Return of the Hang Glider, Firey didn't let Leafy into Dream Island. In Get in the Van, Firey forgot who Leafy is. One theory is that Firey, at some point in BFDIA, has started to lose important memories because of something, or naturally forgot about them, and asked Gelatin or someone else to use something to hit his head, in hope to restore his memories, but it back-fired, causing Firey to have amnesia and losing all memory of Leafy. A simpler one is that because it has probably been a long time since he's seen her (almost 1 year in the space between the episodes), and combined with the fact that she turned into Yoyle Metal, so it would be more difficult to recognize her. Another theory is that Firey would be embarrassed if Gelatin saw them together and pretended he forgot her. Two other reasons are Puffball singing in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know hypnotized him, making him forget about Leafy, or Firey hitting his head on something while flying on the hanglider after the ending of episode 25, making Firey get a concussion making him forget about her and accidentally drop her. When Leafy is eliminated in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, Firey's lip twitches upwards, suggesting that Firey is happy for Leafy to be eliminated. Trivia * There is a recommended character called "Leafy And Firey As A Couple", recommended by MrDoubleGAngster. * Michael jokingly confirmed that the Leafy x Firey ship is true, and the same goes for the other ships. * In The Glistening, there is a character called Giant Fireafy recommended by Firealarmfreak5. Gallery File:Laf.png|"Leafy And Firey As A Couple" by MrDoubleGAngster File:Firey_saves_Leafy_using_Snowballs_Handglider_.jpg|Firey and Leafy riding a hang glider after Leafy was saved from execution File:Leafy.png|Leafy File:Firey.png|Firey Firey Wins!.PNG Fireafy.png|Firey and Leafy in Bowling, Now with Explosions! Freakeafy.png|"Giant Fireafy" By firealarmfreak5 0633A921-62D5-429D-9993-70A4F2E8DFA6.jpeg|Firey watching Leafy’s elimination Firey TeamIcon.png Leafy TeamIcon.png Leafy intro 2.png Firey intro 2.png Category:Interaction Pages Category:Firey Category:Leafy Category:Relationship Category:Relationships